Meu Amigo
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Os anos se passam e algumas coisas mudam. Mas será que o amor também muda? Sasuke espera realmente que não. SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Infelizmente Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei e não meu, mas o personagem Itachi é meu sim x) ... Ah, essa fic será curtinha, eu acho, e muito sem graça... mas mesmo assim, mandem reviews.. please - °-° (tentativa de puppy eyes a la Tamaki)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Meu... Amigo**

**Capítulo 1**

Já fazia dois anos que ele havia voltado para Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke, a ovelha desgarrada finalmente havia voltado para o local onde tinha seus amigos, o local que havia abandonado em busca de poder e vingança.

Tanto ele quanto Sakura, Naruto e alguns outros, tinham agora dezoito anos.

Todos haviam crescido muito, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Eram verdadeiros ninjas e verdadeiros adultos.

Muita coisa havia mudado nesses anos, muita mesmo.

Até o canto dos pássaros pela manhã parecia diferente. E era justamente esse canto diferente, porém belo, que fez uma jovem de cabelos róseos abrir lentamente seus olhos.

Espreguiçando o corpo como um gato manhoso, Sakura levantou-se para mais um dia em sua vida como ninja e médica-nin. Suspirou de cansaço por antecedência, mas logo em seguido esboçou um lindo sorriso.

Era cansativo, ela admitia, mas amava a vida que levava, amava as missões e o hospital. Não necessariamente os doentes, mas amava o que fazia, e modéstia parte, ela fazia muito bem.

Após tomar um revigorante banho e comer algo que lhe daria energia, a jovem saiu de seu pequeno apartamento, pois a muito não morava mais com os pais. Foi até o hospital, chegando cinco minutos antes do início de seu turno, que durava até as três da tarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não muito longe do hospital, um rapaz de orbes ônix já estava acordado e treinava numa clareira. Seus passos e movimentos eram muito silenciosos e pareciam se mover tal como a brisa, de tão suave. Sasuke estava incrivelmente forte, mas ainda não era o bastante, afinal de contas, poder nunca era demais.

Não demorou muito para um rapaz de sua idade, porém o avesso dele, chegar.

Com um rosto que expressava claramente a sonolência, Naruto cumprimentou o amigo enquanto esfregava inutilmente os olhos azuis, tentando mantê-los abertos.

"Atrasado." – Sentenciou o Uchiha enquanto acertava kunais e shurikens bem no centro dos alvos

"Desculpe, mas você bem que podia marcar treinos para um pouco mais tarde." – Retrucou o loiro tirando o moletom laranja que usava e ficando com uma camiseta preta

O Uchiha nada respondeu, como de costume. Colocou-se em posição de luta e o mesmo fez Naruto, para logo começarem um treino mais puxado, afinal de contas, mesmo em treino nenhum dos dois queria perder.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ela sempre tinha cerca de meia hora de pausa no hospital para almoçar, mas realmente não sentia vontade de almoçar naquela hora.

Quando estava com muita fome, ela comia qualquer coisa na cobertura do prédio, a mesma cobertura em que Naruto e Sasuke se enfrentaram e quase fizeram bobagem, graças a Kakashi-sensei nada havia ocorrido.

Sakura sempre esperava terminar o seu turno para ir comer alguma coisa, e quase sempre era ramen, no Ichiraku, com Naruto.

Ramen não era lá muito saudável, mas estar em boa companhia era. Às vezes, mas só às vezes mesmo, a Haruno sentia-se incrivelmente só.

Ela tinha amigos, tinha colegas de trabalho, tinha as discussões, as risadas, os almoços, mas parecia que algo lhe faltava. O que exatamente ela não tinha como explicar.

Talvez fosse porque ainda estava se acostumando com o fato de ser independente ou de ver pessoas morrendo sem poder fazer nada.

Talvez aquilo fosse comum e ela nunca tinha percebido. Quem nunca se sentiu sozinha assim, do nada?

Com uma cara meio abatida, ela se dirigiu até o Ichiraku. Sentia o estômago protestar em sinal de fome. Chegando na barraquinha encontrou apenas duas pessoas lá.

"Sakura-chan, você chegou." – Cumprimentou ansioso Naruto – "Aconteceu alguma coisa, você parece triste."

"Oi Naruto, oi Sasuke." – Cumprimentou as duas pessoas da barraca – "Eu estou bem, apenas cansada." – Sorriu fracamente, um sorriso que lembrava um pouco dos sorrisos de Sai

Aceitando o que a amiga disse, Naruto apenas ignorou e começou a conversar animadamente, esperando os pedidos deles chegarem.

Sasuke mantinha-se quase todo o tempo quieto, e observava, sem ao menos disfarçar, Sakura. A mesma sentia as bochechas começaram a ficar avermelhadas.

"O que ele quer afinal?" – Pensou mal humorada a menina

Quando terminaram de comer, Sakura sentia-se muito melhor. A solidão simplesmente havia ido embora. Também, se sentir sozinha com um Naruto tagarela e alegre do seu lado era impossível.

Naruto despediu-se dos amigos, dizendo ter um compromisso inadiável. Quando Naruto foi embora, levou consigo todo o barulho e fala, deixando apenas o silêncio no ar.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke de canto de olho e viu que esse mantinha-se sério, olhando para onde Naruto havia ido.

"Ne, Sasuke, acho que já vou indo também." – Comentou meio sem graça

"Tá. Até mais." – E dizendo isso o Uchiha saiu andando em direção a sua casa

Sakura suspirou antes de ir para o seu apartamento. Por sorte não teria missão naquele dia, ou seja, uma meia tarde e noite de folga. Podia aproveitar aquele tempo treinando ou arrumando a casa, ou até mesmo lendo os artigos de medicina que tinha na última revista que ela comprou e que nem havia aberto ainda.

Mas decidiu apenas jogar-se no sofá e observar o teto.

O teto branco logo ganhou cores laranjadas e avermelhadas. Depois ele ficou realmente escuro.

Estava tarde quando Sakura saiu do espécie de transe em que tinha entrado enquanto observava o teto. Não havia comido mais nada depois do ramen, e seu estômago a lembrava disso muito bem.

Mas ignorando os pedidos do seu estômago, a Haruno apenas foi para a cama, onde puxou as cobertas, fechou os olhos e adormeceu em seguida.

No seu sonho, vislumbrou imagens do antigo time 7, sem Sai, sem Sasuke ter ido embora, sem Naruto ter ido treinar com um Sannin, sem ela mesma ter forças.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei TT.TT Mas Uchiha Itachi é todinho meu xP**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Capítulo 2_**

O dia seguinte foi como todos os outros. Sakura levantou suspirando de cansaço e sorrindo em seguida. Foi até o hospital e teve pouco trabalho na parte da manhã.

Na sua meia hora de almoço, foi até a cobertura do prédio comer alguma coisa. Estava na metade do seu almoço quando a porta que dá acesso a cobertura foi aberta e uma pessoa passou por ali.

"O que faz aqui Sasuke?" – Pediu surpresa a garota

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato, primeiro foi se sentar ao lado da garota e observou um pouco as nuvens no céu. Estranhamente, ele lembrava o Shikamaru.

"Aqui é um lugar calmo."

"É mesmo." – Retrucou Sakura fechando os olhos enquanto uma brisa tocava seu rosto

Era estranho ficar sozinha com Sasuke. Sakura não era mais uma criança apaixonada, mas ainda assim sentia-se... estranha quando estava sozinha com o rapaz. Talvez fosse o silêncio que se instalava que fizesse ser tão estranho.

Quando Sakura era mais nova puxava inutilmente assunto com Sasuke, vivia falando com a esperança de que ele respondesse, de que ele ao menos escutasse. Mas desde que ele voltou, ela simplesmente parou de tentar. Ela ficava calada, ele ficava calado, e raramente havia um diálogo entre eles.

Comendo mais um pouco do almoço, deu-se por satisfeita, claro que ainda faltava a sobremesa. Sobremesa nunca pode faltar, esse era o lema da garota.

"Quer um pouco?" – Ofereceu estendendo um pote rosa com pudim dentro para Sasuke

Sasuke pareceu refletir por alguns segundos antes de pegar a colher e experimentar aquele pudim.

"Está muito bom." – Elogiou quando sua boca ficou vazia

"Obrigada."

Deixando o pote entre os dois, ora Sakura, ora Sasuke dava uma colherada no doce, até o mesmo acabar.

"Tenho que voltar ao trabalho." – Disse Sakura como se estivesse se desculpando

"Tudo bem." – Disse enquanto via a garota recolher suas coisas e tirar o pó do jaleco branco – "Quer sair depois que o seu turno acabar?"

Tomara pelo susto, Sakura voltou seu rosto para o rapaz e o olhou confusa. Não era todo o dia que Sasuke falava por vontade própria, e muito menos que convidava alguém para sair. Que convidava Sakura para sair.

"Claro, adoraria." – Falou quando recuperou a voz, sorrindo em seguida e acenando para o rapaz, que apenas fez um movimento de cabeça em resposta

E desde que voltou para dentro do prédio do hospital, o tempo passou muito, mas muito devagar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enfim deu três horas. Sakura terminou de atender o seu último paciente do dia e foi bater o cartão.

Retirou o jaleco e o pendurou na sala dos médicos. Raramente ela deixava algo seu no hospital, mas como ia sair com Sasuke, não queria ficar carregando coisas.

Foi até o banheiro onde lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos, passou rapidamente um lápis no olhos e um brilho nos lábios e deu-se por pronta.

Não era um encontro, exatamente, então ela não precisava se preocupar tanto com sua aparência. Além do que, Sasuke já havia visto Sakura até quando ela acordava, estavam acostumados a conviver juntos.

Assim que saiu do hospital avistou Sasuke escorado numa árvore, de olhos fechados.

Sorriu e foi até onde ele estava. Chamou o nome do rapaz, fazendo o mesmo abrir os olhos e se desencostar da árvore.

"Vamos?"

"Aonde?" – Pediu Sakura confusa, enquanto acompanhava os passos do Uchiha

"Dar uma volta."

Sakura assentiu.

Mas ao contrário do que era normalmente ficar com o Uchiha, um silêncio profundo, dessa vez eles estavam falando um pouco mais.

Sasuke acabou puxando um assunto qualquer e aos poucos Sakura ficou mais animada a falar. Era certo que Sakura falava muito mais que Sasuke, mas o rapaz ouvia tudo atentamente e falava quando necessário.

Já era perto das seis da tarde quando Sasuke propôs um sorvete, que foi prontamente aceito pela garota.

"Estava precisando mesmo." – Disse ela sorrindo

Chegando na sorveteria, Sakura quis sorvete de chocolate enquanto Sasuke preferiu um de morango. Sasuke insistiu para pagar o sorvete da menina, mas Sakura afirmou várias vezes que não tinha necessidade.

Saindo da sorveteria com seus sorvetes, foram se sentar um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

Estava um pouco quente, então eles mais tomaram o sorvete do que conversaram, pois se demorasse muito os sorvetes iam derreter em suas mãos.

Ambos deram simultaneamente a última mordida na casquinha e se olharam.

"Obrigada." – Disse Sakura sorrindo, fazendo Sasuke parecer levemente confuso – "Eu estava precisando quebrar a rotina." – E piscou-lhe o olho

"Hun." – Sasuke parecia estar escolhendo as palavras minuciosamente – "Amanhã poderíamos sair de novo."

"Claro, vou adorar." – E o sorriso da garota foi realmente sincero – "Mas agora eu tenho que ir para casa."

"Eu te levo."

Andaram em silêncio até o apartamento de Sakura. Chegando na frente da porta do lar da Haruno, se despediram.

Sakura entrou sorrindo. Jogou a chave em cima da mesa de centro da sala e foi tomar um bom banho.

Após o banho, ela continuava radiante. Comeu uma salada e foi para o quarto, onde atirou-se na cama, espalhando os cabelos pelo travesseiro.

Ainda sorrindo, adormeceu e sonhos com imagens dos livros de conto de fadas que lera quando criança.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O dia amanhecia incrivelmente belo. O céu estava com poucas nuvens e de um azul muito profundo. O canto dos pássaros parecia a melodia mais bela do mundo.

Sakura acordou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não suspirou de cansaço, apenas sorriu e foi tomar banho. Sentindo a água fria tocar sua pele lembrou-se do dia de ontem. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. Talvez a última vez que tenha sentido algo parecido foi quando saiu com Sai e viu que ele podia ser um cara legal, se tentasse.

Mas com Sasuke era diferente. Sasuke era seu companheiro de time a mais tempo e isso tornava tudo melhor. Era bom ver que finalmente ia ser amiga dele, assim como era amiga a muito tempo de Naruto e a pouco tempo de Sai.

Saiu do banho e comeu uma fatia do bolo que havia feito a cerca de dois dias atrás. Aproveitou que estava na cozinha e fez algo para seu almoço, pois iria almoçar no hospital como no dia anterior.

Ao chegar no hospital, o seu turno parece que passou voando. Não tinha muita coisa a fazer, mas ainda assim o tempo passou incrivelmente rápido.

Quando terminou, foi novamente até a sala dos médicos e fez que nem no dia anterior.

Dessa vez, quando saiu do hospital, encontrou Sasuke sentado num banco. Este quando a viu, levantou-se e foi até ela.

"Oi." – Sorriu Sakura cumprimentando o rapaz

"Oi, vamos então?" – Disse oferecendo o braço para a menina

"Onde?" – Perguntou ainda sorrindo e aceitando o braço estendido, apesar de ter estranhado aquele comportamento

"Cinema." – Disse como se fosse óbvio – "Tem um filme em cartaz que eu acho que você vai gostar."

E o rapaz tinha razão, Sakura amou o filme. Era uma comédia romântica muito boa.

Sasuke havia insistido muito para pagar os dois ingressos, e dessa vez Sakura acabou cedendo. Eles dividiram um pote grande de pipoca e Sakura fez questão de comprar o refrigerante.

Ao saírem do cinema, a garota estava radiante.

"Esse é sem dúvida, o meu filme preferido."

"Eu sabia que ia gostar." – Comentou o Uchiha esboçando um pequeno sorriso

"Obrigada. Eu adorei ter vindo." – E sorriu ao ver o sorriso do rapaz – "To ficando com fome, que tal irmos jantar?"

"Por mim tudo bem, portanto que não seja ramen." – Retrucou ainda com o pequeno sorriso no rosto

Sakura deu uma boa risada diante do comentário do Uchiha. Realmente ia ser bom dar uma folga nos ramen's.

"Como Naruto consegue viver de ramen?" – Perguntou Sakura fazendo uma careta em seguida

"Acho que o organismo dele já se habituou a esse... ahn, alimento?" – E Sasuke riu junto com Sakura

Foram até uma lanchonete depois de concordarem que um lanche ia ser melhor do que jantarem algo que ia pesar no estômago, por assim dizer.

Ambos pediram sanduíches, dividiram as fritas e tomaram suco. Foi um jantar muito agradável. Sasuke ainda era Sasuke, mas um pouco mais sociável, o que tornava tudo mais agradável.

Conversaram diversos assuntos, até o assunto relacionamento vir a tona.

"Sabe, eu as vezes canso do fato de não ter um relacionamento amoroso." – Resmungou Sakura enquanto passava uma batatinha frita no ketchup

"E por que não tem um?" – Pediu Sasuke surpreendendo Sakura

"Eu realmente não sei." – Respondeu após pensar alguns segundos – "E você Sasuke?"

"Faz falta ter um relacionamento desses."

"E por que não tem um?"

"Não sei. Um relacionamento desses não pode ser com qualquer pessoa. E eu não posso ter certeza de quem eu quero me quer também, não concorda?" – Diz Sasuke encarando Sakura no fundo dos olhos da mesma, a fazendo se perder naquele mar ônix tão profundo, tão intenso, tão instigante

"É, concordo." – Balbuciou Sakura ainda se sentindo perdida dentro dos olhos tão escuros do garoto

Quando terminaram a janta, Sasuke levou Sakura novamente até o apartamento.

Conversaram ainda alguns minutos até se despedirem e cada um ir para seu canto.

Sakura sentou-se em sua cama apenas para tirar o calçado e trocar de roupa, pois não podia mais adiar a faxina em seu apartamento. Logo insetos e ratos estariam morando ali.

Enquanto esfregava o chão, tirava o pó e lavava roupa, tentava ao máximo não pensar no Sasuke e não entender o que estava sentindo.

Preferia estar confusa do que por os pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. Talvez ela não fosse gostar do que descobriria.

Já era de madrugada quando finalmente deixou o apartamento limpo, brilhando e com um cheiro agradável de lavanda.

Estava tão cansada que assim que deitou, dormiu, e por estar tão cansada não sonhou com nada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já era de manhã mas o céu continuava levemente escuro, num tom de cinza. Chuviscava um pouco, e esse chuvisco só parou quando Sakura chegou ao hospital.

Sakura parecia um robô trabalhando. Fazia as coisas quase que mecanicamente para tentar assim deixar sua mente em branco e não pensar em nada.

Na hora do almoço não foi para a cobertura pois sabia que não teria onde sentar, estaria tudo úmido. Almoçou então na sala dos médicos, que estava deserta, pois os que ali trabalhavam ou almoçavam fora ou no refeitório mesmo.

Comeu tranqüilamente enquanto observava o céu que ainda tinha nuvens carregadas, prometendo chuva para logo mais.

Quando seu turno acabou, Sakura saiu do hospital e respirou aliviada ao ver que Sasuke não estava ali.

A Haruno foi até o mercado, pois estava começando a faltar algumas coisas dentro de casa. Acabou comprando tudo o que precisava e mais um pote de sorvete que não constava nas suas necessidades, mas que ia servir para alguma coisa em breve.

Preferiu levar as compras até em casa antes de ir na floricultura. Queria ver Ino e comprar algumas flores para por na mesa de centro da sua sala.

Há muito tempo estava prometendo para si mesma que ia comprar flores e colocar em sua casa, para enfeitar, mas ainda não tinha passado de uma promessa vazia.

Ao chegar na floricultura foi recebida por um abraço caloroso da amiga, que fez questão de puxar uma cadeira para Sakura sentar junto dela e assim poder contar e pedir as novidades.

Conversaram durante duas horas e Sakura acabou esquecendo-se totalmente de comprar as flores, de tão entretida que estava na conversa. Foi só quando estava a meio caminho de casa que lembrou das flores.

Enquanto pensava consigo mesma que no dia seguinte ia comprar tulipas ou margaridas para por em casa, esbarrou em alguém. Levantando o olhar para a pessoa em quem esbarrou, viu que era Sasuke.

"Desculpe, estava distraída." – Desculpou-se Sakura sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas

"Tudo bem." – Retrucou sério, ou seja, como sempre

Sakura sorriu e já estava seguindo seu caminho até o seu apartamento quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

"Sakura, você poderia me ajudar?" – Pediu o Uchiha com certa dificuldade

"Em que?" – E o tom de voz de Sakura denunciava toda a preocupação que tinha surgido nela

"Nada demais." – Sasuke tratou de tranqüilizá-la – "Apenas a comprar algumas coisas."

Após Sakura soltar o ar aliviada, disse que adoraria ajudar Sasuke nas compras. Assim eles foram até um mercado próximo dali.

Sasuke era sério, forte, bonito, independente, mas ainda assim era um homem e ficava em dúvida quanto ao que comprar, qual a melhor marca, entre outras coisas que as mulheres dominam mais.

Sakura dava eventuais risadas dos comentários do Uchiha ou da confusão que ele fazia. Por fim, quando chegaram ao caixa, tinham tudo o que Sasuke precisava.

Como forma de agradecimento, Sasuke acompanhou Sakura até em casa. Chegando na frente da porta do apartamento, conversaram mais alguma coisa e se despediram.

"Boa noite." – Disse Sakura sorrindo gentilmente

"Boa noite." – Retrucou Sasuke, com a voz um pouco mais baixa que de costume e muito mais sedutora

Sakura por um momento sentiu a força de suas pernas se esvaírem. Sasuke tinha muito poder mesmo, em todos os sentidos.

O Uchiha aproximou seu rosto do rosto levemente corado de Sakura e tocou os lábios rosados da menina com os seus próprios. O toque durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Sakura confusa, corada e sem ação.

Voltando a distanciar os rostos, Sasuke apenas murmurou um 'até logo' e foi para casa, deixando uma garota de cabelos róseos parada em frente ao apartamento por alguns minutos.

Quando se recompôs, Sakura olhou ao redor para ver se tinha alguém por perto, quando viu que não tinha ninguém, entrou rapidamente na casa e sentou-se no sofá.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" – Pediu para si mesma em voz alta, não tendo certeza se queria saber a resposta

Ficou sentada olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede durante alguns minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Como num lampejo de lucidez, foi até o congelador e de lá tirou o pote de sorvete. Ela sabia que ele ia ser útil em algum momento, só não sabia que ia ser nesse momento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Desde já agradeço as review's **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, "último"** capítulo da fic. Nem sei porque fiz essa fic.. Ah, claro, para desabafar.. ultimamente minhas fic's são todas gênero romance onde uma garota despreza o amor da sua vida n.n''' Eu realmente não sei se vou fazer uma continuação, pretendo, mas as idéias ainda estão ali pelo "primeiro mês de gestação" ... então ainda demora.

**Obrigada **para quem leu... até o fim O.O Isso pode ser considerado um milagre. Agradeço se mandarem reviews, mas eu mesma admito que ainda não sei como criei coragem de postar essa _coisa_ que chamo de fic.

**Meu Amigo**

**Capítulo 3**

Quando acordou parecia que não tinha dormido nada durante a noite. Estava com sono ainda, e o barulho da chuva caindo fazia apenas com que ficasse com ainda mais sono.

Mas enfim a responsabilidade venceu o cansaço e levantou-se, bocejando várias vezes e espreguiçando-se a todo o momento.

O movimento do hospital estava bem tranqüilo. Os pacientes mais comuns ali eram agora uns poucos que estavam com sintomas de gripe, visto que o tempo estava quente e de repente havia ficado mais frio e ainda tinha chuva para piorar.

Depois de alguns narizes entupidos, febres e dores no corpo, estava na hora de Sakura ir para casa, e a chuva havia dado uma trégua desde a hora do almoço.

A garota foi quase se arrastando pelas ruas de Konoha, adiando novamente a compra das flores para um dia em que não estivesse cansada e, claro, que não tivesse esquecido o guarda-chuva no hospital.

Ao passar por uma loja de roupas, uma mão tocou o seu ombro. Estava tão distraída olhando a vitrine da loja que nem viu um rapaz de orbes ônix se aproximar.

"Olá." – Cumprimentou Sakura após receber um sorriso de Sasuke

"Preciso falar com você." – Sentenciou ele com urgência na voz

"Tudo bem." – Disse enquanto Sasuke lhe guiava até uma praça

A praça estava quase deserta, tirando duas crianças que brincavam numa caixa de areia e uma senhora que cuidava delas enquanto lia um livro – um romance provavelmente, visto que ela levava um lenço aos olhos a cada página que virava – sentada em um banco um pouco distante de onde Sasuke e Sakura ficaram.

Estavam sentados no mesmo banco, um virado para o outro. Sakura esperava que Sasuke começasse a falar, enquanto o rapaz reunia as palavras certas para dizer o que queria.

"Sakura..." – Começou Sasuke – "... talvez você tenha percebido, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você."

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e se tivesse comendo alguma coisa com certeza teria engasgado. Estava surpresa com aquilo. Quer dizer, ela amou Sasuke por tanto tempo e ele sempre a desprezou, e agora ele vinha e falava aquilo para ela? A garota estava mesmo confusa.

"Mas Sasuke..."

"Eu sei que não devia ter ido embora atrás do Orochimaru. Mas na época o que eu sentia por você não era forte o bastante para me manter aqui. Mas com o tempo o que eu sentia tornou-se forte o suficiente para me trazer de volta."

A garota ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados e não saia voz de sua garganta, mas ainda que saísse voz, ela não saberia o que dizer.

Sasuke parecia querer ouvir algo dela, bom, qualquer pessoa espera ouvir algo depois de confessar seu amor, então fazendo um grande esforço, Sakura tentou achar as palavras para expressar o que sentia.

"Sasuke, eu fico feliz de saber disso, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu gosto de você... como amigo. O amor que eu sentia por você já não existe mais." – E tinha um pesar sincero na voz da garota

"Mas..." – Sasuke tinha uma expressão confusa na face normalmente séria e fria

"Você teria me feito à pessoa mais feliz do mundo se tivesse me dito isso há alguns anos atrás. Mas, sabe, eu acabei perdendo as esperanças já que você sempre dizia que eu era irritante, ou me ignorava, ou simplesmente foi embora. E esperança era o que alimentava meu amor por você, e quando ela acabou, acabou também o meu amor. Sobrou apenas o sentimento de amizade e companheirismo." – Lágrimas haviam inundado os olhos esmeraldas, mas nenhum se atrevia cair

Sasuke ficou sério novamente, digerindo as palavras da menina.

Seria egoísmo da parte dele pedir que ela continuasse a amá-lo depois de tudo? Mas não seria egoísmo dela dizer que o amava e depois dispensá-lo? Claro que havia alguns anos entre ela o amar e ele a amar, mas ainda assim.

Lançando um olhar frio e magoado para a Haruno, Sasuke levantou-se do banco e ficou de costas para ela.

Nisso, a chuva começou a cair. Eles estavam sozinhos na praça agora, visto que aquela senhora já tinha levado as crianças embora.

"Esqueça isso." – Disse Sasuke baixo, quase inaudível – "Apenas esqueça disso." – Repetiu mais alto, com a voz severamente fria

Sakura recuou um passo um pouco temerosa enquanto observava o Uchiha desaparecer da praça.

Ela já tinha os cabelos grudados no rosto e no pescoço por causa da chuva, e sua roupa estava encharcada. Mas ela não se importava. O que importava no momento era responder a pergunta que se repetia ininterruptamente em sua mente:

"Eu fiz o certo?"

Sakura passou muito tempo amando e sofrendo pelo Uchiha. Demorou muito tempo até ela voltar a ter amor próprio e se recompor da sua paixão devastadora. Não era certo ela sentir-se culpada apenas porque agora era a vez de Sasuke passar por uma parcela do que ela havia passado.

Deixando a água da chuva escorrer livre por seu rosto, fechou os olhos e sentiu-se vingada e livre. Não desejava dor e sofrimento para Sasuke, mas de certa forma era bom pensar que ele agora ia valorizar tudo o que ela fez por ele, e que ele recusou rudemente.

Foi para casa a passos rápidos para poder livrar-se daquela roupa molhada e tomar um banho quente.

Amanhã seria um novo dia, então ela não iria se preocupar com Sasuke e os sentimentos dele naquela noite, pois havia se preocupado com isso durante muito tempo. Ela merecia preocupar-se consigo mesma dali para frente.

Sorriu após terminar o chocolate quente e foi dormir, sentindo que um peso havia sido retirado de seu peito.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Não perca seu tempo tentando consertar o que eu quero é apagar, o que eu preciso é esquecer. Não perca seu tempo comigo meu... amigo."__(Don't Waste Your Time – Kelly Clarkson)_

Nem sempre o amor é terno como aparenta ser. Quando se experimenta, esse sentimento sabe ser tirano e cruel, principalmente quando a flecha do cupido acerta uma única pessoa ao invés de um casal.

O coração pode ser quebrado em vários pedacinhos muitas e muitas vezes antes que ache alguém disposto a consertá-lo e cuidar dele do jeito que merece. Mas apenas um tolo deixa de amar por causa disso. E apenas um tolo amaria novamente alguém que já lhe fez tão mal, que lhe matou aos poucos com consciência disso.

Mas o que é o amor senão um grande tolo que a tudo perdoa? Mas existem feridas profundas demais que não tem como se esquecer, e apesar de perdoar, o coração não volta a sentir amor pelo seu agressor, por que o perdão sabe originar um sentimento mais belo que amor.

O nome desse sentimento?

Oras, é a amizade.

E uma amizade verdadeira vale muito mais que um amor, pois amores são passageiros, e amizades podem ser eternas.

Uchiha Sasuke maltratou o coração puro de Haruno Sakura, mas por essa ter um coração puro, pode perdoar ele. Mas amá-lo? Ah, isso não. A única coisa que ela pode dar para ele agora é sua fiel amizade, e Sasuke deve contentar-se com isso, pois quando ele que era amado, nem sua amizade pode dar por inteiro para a garota, pois a frieza era maior. Agora ele devia contentar-se com o coração frio para o amor de Sakura.

"Se quiser me reconquistar, não tente descobrir a razão que te levou a me perder e sim a razão que me levou a te amar." _(Diego Marchi)_

**The End ... por enquanto**


End file.
